


Quiet Places

by CaelumLapis



Series: Dracula [1]
Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumLapis/pseuds/CaelumLapis
Summary: Lucy moves and mumbles sleepy, incoherent things into the curve of Mina’s fingers.
Series: Dracula [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785604
Kudos: 2





	Quiet Places

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is, I don’t own them, not even a little. Chronologically, this takes place before Fall Like Rain.

Mina Harker is drawing on Lucy Westenra’s back, curling her fingers into the turns as they pass over the soft white chiffon nightdress that ends at Lucy’s shoulders. Lucy is asleep, her arm flung lazily over the pillows. Tangled red curls rest against her face, disturbed when she breathes. A curl catches at the corner of her upturned lips, and Mina moves it away, her fingers pausing near Lucy’s mouth. 

It happens when the world is quiet like this. Staring down at the shape of Lucy’s mouth, Mina imagines their story taking a divergent path. She’d lean down, swallowing the taste of fear that keeps her sitting upright. She’d touch her lips to Lucy’s smile, gentle and reverent as if kissing the dewy face of a rose in the gardens. 

Lucy moves and mumbles sleepy, incoherent things into the curve of Mina’s fingers. Mina takes a deep breath and moves her hand away, smoothing imaginary wrinkles from Lucy’s pillow. 

Then she is drawing lines again, soft and patient on Lucy’s back.


End file.
